


【盾鐵】Gift

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 2016聖誕節賀文





	

※棄權聲明：他們屬於水深火熱的紐約市民

 

　　肚子咕嚕一聲，響得胃的所有者也嚇了一跳。隱藏在天花板的揚聲器似乎傳出一絲笑聲，Tony抬頭瞪了眼攝影鏡頭，驚覺自己做了什麼事的他放下手上的工具，一掌拍在額頭上，不知道自己麼會做出這麼愚蠢的舉動，八成是吃太多四十年代的口水，才會跟對方有一樣的行為。

　　看了眼時間，Tony發現離午餐時間好一陣子了，難怪他會覺得餓，然而今天美國的道德標竿居然沒有進實驗室抓他出去吃飯。

　　我記得今天隊長沒有任務。

　　向J.R.A.V.I.S.確認無誤的Tony找到對方說的托盤，上面放著兩個三明治、一盤沙拉和一杯柳橙汁。看著這普通的菜色，摸摸餓扁的肚子，Tony心想都是老冰棍的錯，搞什麼定時餵食讓Tony‧血管裡流著咖啡和機油‧ Stark如此耐不住餓，以前的他光靠咖啡就能在實驗室待三天。

　　還有張Steve留下的字條，字跡跟主人一樣正直──不，現在他早就不直了，跟自己一樣很彎，但是他的老二倒是很直。

　　上面寫著要自己少喝咖啡，多吃蔬菜，這老人怎麼這麼囉嗦，誰要吃草啊。

　　心中這麼嚷嚷著， Tony還是乖巧地把所有食物全吃掉了，他發現沙拉盤下藏著另一張字條。

　　──獎勵你把沙拉吃完，冰箱裡有盒甜甜圈，只能吃一個，少了晚上就沒得吃。

　　看到甜甜圈的資訊，Tony眼睛瞬間亮了起來，拿起餐盤，屁顛屁顛到廚房尋找他的甜甜圈。

　　掠過看來屬於Natasha的酒釀小熊軟糖，吃掉她的食物Tony怕自己的脖子跟腦袋不再相連，翻了好一會找到藏在深處的甜甜圈盒，小鬍子富豪滿心歡喜地拿出甜甜圈搭配一杯濃厚的黑咖啡。

　　吃著心愛的甜點，看著空無一人的廚房，一股詭異的感覺攏罩住Tony的內心。平常自己無論什麼時候來廚房，這裡都有人在，不是正在偷吃餅乾的Clint、就是泡茶的Bruce或是吃著沙拉的Natasha，有時候Steve會在外面陽台上對著紐約寫生，然而──現在一個人也沒有。

　　心神不寧的Tony大口吃掉剩下的甜甜圈，走向訓練室卻發現一個人也不在。朝著Steve的畫室走去，路經大家常待的起居室，沒人，而畫室也沒人。

　　記得現在沒有人出任務不是嗎？就連Natasha和Clint都說Fury放他們一段假回到大廈，他們去哪裡了……？

　　發覺自己恐慌症似乎又要發作的Tony努力壓下心中的慌亂，問起J.R.A.V.I.S.現在有什麼人在大廈。

　　「現在在大廈裡的只有Sir一個人。」

　　Tony悵然若失地跌坐在沙發上，縮起身體把自己陷在沙發裡，之前總覺得他們吵吵鬧鬧，吃我的、住我的，居然還敢跟我吵架，巴不得把他們全趕出去，現在不用我趕全部的人都被我逼走了……。

　　「──Tony！Tony！」

　　Tony抬起頭來，金色，滿滿的金色填滿他的視野。

　　「……Steve，你不是走了嗎？」

　　「你在這裡，我要走去哪？」

　　「你在哭嗎，Tony？」

　　「幹你眼瞎了嗎？誰在哭啊？」

　　Steve憐惜地把Tony摟進懷中安撫。

　　「是是是，沒人哭。」

　　「本來就沒人哭。」

　　表示自己沒有哭的Tony在Steve的衣服上留下一片濕潤的水痕和混濁的透明半固體。

　　「我剛才去買東西，今天可是聖誕夜。」

　　「其他人呢？」

　　「他們啊……他們都出去了，說要把大廈讓給我們。」

　　隊長害羞地搔搔臉頰。

　　「沒有人離開？」

　　「怎麼會留你一個人離開呢？」Steve揉揉Tony亂翹的鬈髮，「別想太多了，去洗個澡等會幫我打下手。」

　　「要我這天才幫你打下手，Rogers你真夠幸運的。」Tony帶著紅紅的雙眼，一邊大叫著離開了廚房。

　　Steve看著他的身影不禁莞爾一笑。

　　你說的對，Tony。

　　是的，我很幸運，遇見你是我最大的幸運。

 

　　END.  
　　　20161221 思律

**Author's Note:**

> 盾鐵愛愛･*･:≡(　ε:)


End file.
